vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoof Grand Eagleclaw (Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk)
The Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk has been renamed to Hoof Grand Eagleclaw due to copyright reasons. The fourth-generation WK2 Grand Cherokee went on sale in summer 2010 as a 2011 model. It was unveiled at the 2009 New York Auto Show. In 2009, during its development, Chrysler management used it as an example of future products to convince United States federal regulators of Chrysler's future viability for the purpose of requesting a federal loan. This culminated in the Chrysler Chapter 11 reorganization that same year. The fourth-generation Grand Cherokee retains its classic Jeep styling combined with a modern and sleek body style. The interior features leather trim and real wood accents, plus Bluetooth and uConnect electronics options. With the additional awards for the 2011 Grand Cherokee, the Jeep Grand Cherokee has won 30 awards for off-road capability, luxury, value, best-in-class, and safety, making it the most awarded SUV ever. Among the awards are: Top Safety Pick for 2011 from the IIHS, listed as a Consumers Digest Best Buy for 2011, Safest SUV in America by MSN Autos, and Truck of the Year for 2011 by The Detroit News. Like previous generations, the WK2 Grand Cherokee chassis is a steel unibody. Unlike previous generations, it features four-wheel independent suspension for better on-road handling. The WK2 and 2011 Durango use a Chrysler designed and engineered platform/chassis that Mercedes-Benz later used for the Mercedes-Benz W166 series. The Chrysler designed platform was part of the Daimer Chrysler engineering projects that were to launch the WK2 Grand Cherokee with the Mercedes-Benz ML to follow. However, due to the subsequent sale and bankruptcy of Chrysler, the Grand Cherokee launch was delayed and the ML launched before the Grand Cherokee. The Eagleclaw (Trackhawk) is a good all-rounder due to having good specifications in all categories, apart from handling. Max Speed The car has a decent top speed. of course, you can always have better but the top speed is good without tuning, once tuned, the car can reach up to mid 7's in a quarter mile drag race. Acceleration The Eagleclaw has a surprisingly good acceleration for an SUV. It can reach it max speed very quickly without Short Gears or Nitro due to it's 6.2L HEMI engine. Braking The braking on the car is alright. They are quite good, even in stock form. Handling Like many other SUVs, this car is prone to understeer at high speeds and attempting to drift this car isn't as helpful because it tends to snap back. Handling off-road is good due to it's AWD drivetrain. The Hoof Grand Eagleclaw can be tuned in the Auto Tuner (Auto Shop). This includes Appearance and Modifications upgrades. (Will be fixed soon) Max Speed With maximum upgrades, the Eagleclaw has a decent top speed. Although it can't reach under 7 seconds in the Airport Quarter Mile and the Quarter Mile Race. Note, the value for Max Speed with Tuning is without nitro, due to not having enough space to get to max speed. Acceleration The'' ''Hoof Grand Eagleclaw'' ''has a good acceleration speed after it has been tuned, you are able to buy 0.18 seconds on acceleration, which is a 6.1% decrease in time. This vehicle is not recommended for drag races as it will lose to lower costing vehicle easily. (Will be fixed soon)'' '''Braking The overall braking is good, even without modifying, however, the number increase is small (0.05), but you will feel this difference when braking from high speeds. Handling Even though on the specifications panel, you do not see an increase, you can feel a slight increase when driving. * The Eagleclaw (Trackhawk) was most likely added because Belzebass owns one in real life. Note that Belzebass owns a modified Trackhack with performance upgrades.Category:Land Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Jeep Category:Gas Powered Category:SUV Category:Auto's Car Dealership